


Wherever Dead People Go

by Amarthril



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Don't talk to me about midi-chlorians, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Time Travel, the afterlife, the force is sentient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarthril/pseuds/Amarthril
Summary: Cassian and Jyn die on Scarif, but the Force has other plans. Warning: Major Spoilers for the ending of Rogue One.





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Carrie, R.I.P.

Cassian spent the last few moments of his life breathing into Jyn’s neck. And feeling her last breaths rise and fall against him. Acceptance sunk in and he felt fittingly serene. Even without the oncoming explosion his broken body would not survive much longer. There were worse deaths to be had than embracing a companion after a successful mission. Maybe his mind was addled with pain but he might even admit that the damning orange cloud racing towards them was actually quite beautiful. No, he would not complain this death.

The searing waved rolled over and through them. Simultaneously boiling their blood and incinerating them into dust, indistinguishable from the sand they stood on moments before. Cassian felt every atom in him tear apart in a furious tempest. His own self mingling with all that surrounded. Seawater, steel, stormtroopers and- Jyn. But gradually they settled and Cassian felt himself knitting back into one piece. Yet he could not escape a feeling of transience, as if some parts of him were still floating around like dust motes.

Willing himself, Cassian opened his eyes to a world that overwhelmed every sense.

Raw nature seemed to swirl around him in ever changing patterns. The grass grew so fast it loomed over his head. Only to fall away and reveal breathtaking constellations which exploded into fine dust and blew through him like desert dunes. And there were so many colours. Colours he had never seen before, each one laden with emotion. Time amounted to nothing here; past, present, future- all one.

Thick, heaving sobs welled in his chest. This place was beautiful and terrible. He both feared and adored it. Was this the afterlife? The Force? Was the Force a place? He never gave much heed to the Force while he was alive. He supposed now he should of, but at least the Force did not seem to be punishing him for it.

Despite the overwhelming sensuousness of this place. Cassian felt strangely untethered to his body. He was sure if he willed it hard enough, his consciousness would simply float away and leave his vacant body somewhere far below him.

And Jyn was beside him still. When he searched for her form she appeared as only a vague memory, scratched and faded. He could feel her more than he saw her. She emanated wonder and fear just the same as he felt.

 _Where are we?_ Cassian mused.

 _Wherever dead people go, probably._ Jyn projected. Thoughts could be spoken like words here, it seemed. Communication seemed clearer here too. When Jyn ‘spoke’ he felt not only her words but her context and intention also.

 _I didn't think death would be this- well I didn't think in death I would be._ He thought. Death had not come upon him in a blinding flash followed by unconsciousness. Cassian had remained awake and somewhat painfully aware the whole time.

Suddenly the world shifted and Cassian sensed another presence. Sentient. But he could not make it out like he did Jyn’s scratchy form. This presence had no physical manifestation. Not even the memory of one. It simply existed. And did not need a body to prove it.

The presence did not ‘speak.’ Instead, it communicated by shaping the world around it. Visions unfurled like a banner and hazy shapes formed before them.

Cassian saw a young woman in white allowing herself to be captured to save a droid. Another young man frustratedly swinging a lightsaber. Cassian’s heart tightened as a planet was atomised just as he had been on Scarif. Hope was not lost though, finally the death star was destroyed, the Empire defeated.

Intense triumph and relief rolled through the image. He responded, sending his own joy and even pride throughout the Force. The rebel alliance was victorious, his life’s work not in vain. Jyn pricked at the edge of consciousness, her own emotions overflowing. Before he could reach for her a dark foreboding crept over the Force as it resumed shaping its visions.

A legion of storm-troopers stretching to the horizon. A village burning, its people screaming. The Death Star rebuilt into the core of a planet. A colossal weapon under the command of a scion of the old Empire.

 _No._ He cried internally.

 _We died for nothing then?_ Jyn projected, frustration spilling out of her. But the presence ignored her question and its visions faded. Just as suddenly as it arrived, it dissolved, receding into the world around them. A sense of purpose settled over them heavily. Their part was not yet complete. The visions had shown them as much.

The Force suddenly surged around them. Once more they shattered into a billion shards and were scattered across the galaxy. Only to resettle back as one. Again Cassian felt a tiny step further from the present. This time the pain was excruciating, as if every atom was consumed by fire. Finally the agony ceased and Cassian became acutely aware of the feeling of weight and his own physicality. His ribs creaking with every breath, spine sinking into the ground beneath him.

 _Jyn?_ He projected. There was no response, he couldn’t feel her like before. He attempted a croaky call,

“Jyn.” Dust seemed to fill his lungs and he erupted in a wheezy coughing fit. Somewhere beside him he heard a strangled groan. He tried to open his eyes but the light burned painfully. Blindly he sought her, reaching for where the noise came from. He struggled for a few moments until his fingers closed around something soft. He clasped it tightly, not daring to let it escape.

“Ow.” A voice cried sharply. Cassian opened his eyes against every instinct. Bleach-white light stung his eyes. Through tear-blurred vision he saw Jyn sprawled beside him, his hand tugging at her hair.

“Sorry.” He rasped, releasing her. He closed his eyes again and let his hand fall in the warm sand between them. He rubbed the grains between his fingers, trying to focus on the physical sensation of it. Sand. Had they been sent back to Scarif? No, a vague sense told him. But he remained uncertain still.

Reopening his eyes, he inspected the sand. It was golden orange and much coarser than the sand on Scarif. So where were they?

Jyn moved, slowly sitting up. Cassian could hear her joints popping in resistance. He tried to sit up as well and found the exercise was manageable.

“Are you okay?” She asked, uncharacteristically over-concerned.

“Fine.” he replied, confused.

“But you fell.” She said, moving closer as if to examine him herself. Cassian looked down at himself. He had forgotten the fall. He rolled his shoulder experimentally, a little stiff but no pain. Slowly at first, he attempted to stand. His spine didn’t collapse and his ribs no longer ached.

“I really am fine, I guess.” He frowned, surely this was impossible. His brain was cramped and ready to burst. Everything happened so quickly and the events ricocheted uncontrollably around his head. Only one thing was certain: they had died. No one could have survived the explosion on Scarif.

“Are we still dead?” He mused. Again the unfamiliar sense insisted no.

“I don’t feel dead.” Jyn answered. Cassian finally brought himself to scan his surroundings. They stood in a sea of orange sand as far as the eye could see. Above the sun burned closely, scorching anyone that stayed too long under its gaze. This world was too tangible for them to be dead.

Suddenly a loud noise screamed overhead. A ship resembling an Imperial TIE-fighter fell through the sky, thick black smoke trailing behind it. It broke apart as it skidded into the desert sand a few klicks ahead of them. Cassian staggered back, shocked. But forced himself to be steady, slipping into the military focus drilled into him since youth.

“Could anyone survive that?” he asked.

“If they’re storm-troopers, maybe we don’t want them to.” Jyn was wary, already searching for a way to escape or fight if needed.

Some parts of the ship were still intact and relatively unharmed. There was a good chance of finding some supplies or a radio, Cassian mused. They had greater chances fighting a wounded storm-trooper than wandering aimlessly through the wasteland on an unknown planet.

“We should investigate.” He suggested. Jyn nodded in agreement and they started out towards the wreck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rogue One really snuck up on me- I did not expect to get that much heartache out of what I expected to be a filler while I waited for the next Episode VIII. The ending needed fixing so I wrote this but kinda got carried away and so here I am in The Force Awakens. I'm still not sure how I feel about shipping Cassian and Jyn in this fic, like I'm happy to see them either platonic or romantic. Tell me your thoughts in the comments.
> 
> Also sorry about the cliff-hanger, its just how I write


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Poe Dameron survived the crash on Jakku. Cassian and Jyn make it out of the wasteland and try to come to terms with the world around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to @we_tooka_chonce for her superb advice.

The TIE-fighter was split in several parts so they made for the one closest to them. As they approached the debris Cassian motioned to Jyn to be silent. Surprise was one of their only advantages if the storm-trooper pilot had miraculously survived.

They searched the wreck, finding a man trapped under part of a collapsed wing. His face matted with blood and sand but he was not wearing storm-trooper armour.

“Hey!” Cassian called. The man remained motionless. The wing barely propped up by the ship’s cockpit. It would crush his ribcage if it slipped any further into the sand.

“We should help.” he said. An inclination drew him towards the man. Like some type of geas.

“You feel it?” Jyn asked.  

“Yes.” Perhaps this was what Chirrut sensed when he claimed the Force spoke to him? The thought brought a dull ache to his heart. Cassian pushed it aside, mourning his lost friends would have to wait.

“You pull him out, I’ll lift from underneath.” he directed, already sliding on his back under the wing.

“Ready?” she asked.

“Go.” he steadied himself, pushing his weight up. The wing slightly released itself from the sand. Enough for Jyn to crawl under and drag the man out. Cassian focused on his breathing but soon his legs began to shake, the wing pressing him into the loose sand.

“Hurry.” he grunted through his teeth. Saving a complete stranger who just crashed out what looked like an Imperial ship was beginning to feel like a very stupid idea. Suddenly the weight lifted from his thighs.

“I’m here.” Jyn said in strained voice. Cassian rolled out onto the hot sand, breathless and dizzy. He felt the wing fall with a heavy thud as Jyn dropped it. To his left the man they saved still lay unconscious.

He crawled to his knees beside the man. Despite the filth and dark circles beneath his eyes Cassian guessed they were about the same age. His clothes were caked in sand but looked vaguely familiar. They reminded Cassian of the generic fatigues the Rebel Alliance soldiers wore.

“Hey, hey wake up.” Jyn called softly. She squeezed his arm tentatively at first. When he didn’t respond she took him by the shoulder, shaking vigorously. Cassian searched for a pulse and found one beating faint but steadily.

The man’s eyes fluttered briefly and he murmured something indistinct. Something about the number eight. Jyn looked up, searching the horizon. Her mouth squeezed into a thin line,

 “We need to get him to help.” she suggested. Cassian rose to his feet, hoping his eyes could find something she might have missed. Nothing. Nothing but an endless lake of sand.

He considered the wrecked ship before them. There was a good chance of finding some supplies in the partially ruined cockpit. A quick search revealed a portable holomap, badly dented, but still working. The display placed them in Jakku. The name stirred a vague memory within him. An insignificant planet located in the Western Reaches. Why had the Force sent them here?

The good news was there was a settlement not far from where they were. The bad news was it would be a hard time trying to move their wounded stranger there.

“One of us should wait here while the other gets help.” he suggested.

“No.” Jyn replied firmly, surprising Cassian. She continued,

“We don’t what’s out there. We don’t know anything about where or when we are.”

She was right. There was nothing for it but to carry the man they rescued. They assembled a stretcher out of the TIE-fighter debris. Nothing more than some cables wrapped around two steel poles. It was better than carrying him in their arms. Together they set off into the desert.

Halfway to their destination Cassian’s arms burned under the strain. His tongue swollen, aching for water. Jyn looked exhausted too. Her breath came in haggard gasps and she kept moving her lips as if she was mouthing swear words. Cassian wondered if they had really died and this was the Chaos.

Unexpectedly, the second miracle of his day occurred; a landspeeder appeared out of the sand. Cassian and Jyn called to the stranger, waving their arms furiously.

“Where are you headed?” The scavenger, a Kyuzo, asked in Galactic Basic. He was covered in gritty motor oil and hauling a large load of junk.

“Niima outpost. Will you take us?” Jyn asked, breathless.

“How much will you pay?” The scavenger leaned forward, scrutinising them as if evaluating the worth of their worn clothes. He gaze lingered pointedly at the unconscious man resting in the sand. Jyn glowered,

“We’re asking for help, not to barter.” The tension in her voice was evident. Cassian stepped forward, palms open- the universal sign for peace.

“Please we have nothing.” He begged. The scavenger searched them over again. This time his eye caught the holomap attached to Cassian’s arm.

“That. Where did you get it?” He inquired coolly. Cassian glanced at Jyn, she nodded slightly indicating they were of the same mind. A feeling of hope settled over him. This could be their way out of this blighted wasteland.

“An Imperial TIE-fighter wreck. I’ll give you its location in return for a lift to Niima for me and my companions.” he said, hoping the desperation in his voice was not too obvious.

“Imperial? How old? Is it undisturbed?” The scavenger asked with surprising urgency. Cassian frowned, confused. Imperial wrecks were hardly rare. Not valuable enough to be very excited about. Unless… The vision of the Death Star rebuilt surfaced in his mind. Unless somehow they had been sent to that future. Then Imperial ships would be very old and to a scavenger, very valuable.

“Yes, Imperial. Undisturbed.”He lied. Jyn tensed beside him. So she was aware of his lie, she must had figured out their time shift too.

“Deal.” The scavenger said, motioning to for them to climb on his speeder.

When they arrived at Niima, Cassian marked the location of the wreck on the portable holomap and handed it to the Kyuzo.

“Where can we get this man seen to?” Jyn asked. The scavenger was obviously eager to be gone, wanting to secure the wreck before anyone else found it.

“Talk to Sol.” he said, motioning vaguely towards a cluster of makeshift structures.

“Thankyou.” Cassian called, but he had already hurried away.

Niima Outpost appeared to be nothing but a scrapyard enclosed in a rusting fence. Most people ignored them as they lifted their crash survivor to where the scavenger had directed. Fortunately, wounded people seemed common here and they were quickly ushered inside a hessian-clad tent. Inside was a small clinic run by Sol, a woman with deep lines on her face.

“What happened?” She asked.

“His ship crashed. We found him trapped under the wing.” Cassian said, careful not to mention the type of ship.

“Ah.” Sol murmured under breath, inspecting the man’s vitals. Jyn nudged Cassian, handing him a battered holomag pulled from the medic’s desk. She motioned to the date displayed in the corner.

"34 ABY, what does that mean?” She whispered.  Cassian shrugged, whatever ABY stood for he couldn't guess. But for some reason, thirty four years ago, they restarted counting the calendar. It was impossible to guess how long before then was their time.

“Excuse me,” he asked the healer,

“How many years ago did the Battle of Scarif take place? I’ve forgotten.” Sol looked at him like he had said the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.  

“34 years, of course.” she replied, the lines on her face deepening with her frown.

“Maybe I should see to you too? You look a little dehydrated.” She offered. Cassian laughed weakly,

“Thankyou but I’m just tired.”

“Hmph.” she sighed, unconvinced. “Well your friend is in bad shape. Concussion, dehydration, bruised ribs and face. He should stay here tonight.”

“We don’t have any money.” He confessed. Sol raised her eyebrows, lips pursed. Again she had a look that implied they were astoundingly stupid. She considered them both for a few moments, hands on her hips.

“I’ll tell you what, you go to Unkar Plutt and tell him you’ll pay my debts and I’ll take care of this man for you.” She said.

“What is your debt to Unkar Plutt?” Jyn asked quickly.

“A ship needs repairing. I won’t lie, it's a near impossible job. That thing was garbage even in my day when the civil w-.” She cut herself short, glancing nervously at the tent’s entrance. Cassian started eagerly,

“You were in the civil war?”

‘No.” She said flatly. “You should go see Unkar. He opens shop in the morning.” She turned away from them, fussing over some supplies. When they were alone outside the tent Jyn shrugged,

“We might be able to fix it. We are familiar with pre-war ships.”

“We don't have much of a choice anyway.” Cassian answered.

It was nearly sundown and the sand cliffs surrounding Niima burned a fierce orange, halting them in their tracks. It was the first time they had stopped since they landed on the beach on Scarif he realised. Except the beach on Scarif didn't exist anymore. For some reason the Force had spared them, sending them thirty four years into the future. The thought made his head ache.

Cassian found Jyn’s hand in his. Just as he held it back on the beach. She breathed out a long sigh and leaned into him,

“I don’t really understand any of this,” She said in a low voice, “But it feels real.”

“We did the right thing, saving that man.” Cassian felt it again. A deep knowing, tugging at his spirit. It could only be the Force, just like Chirrut had explained.

“From what we saw when were… dead. I feel the Force expects more from us.” He barely comprehended the words but somehow speaking aloud helped consolidate them. Jyn reached instinctively for the crystal she wore around her neck.

“So we’ve been sent back. Or forward.” She gripped his hand tighter, “And the others?.”

The others. K-2, Chirrut, Baze, Bodhi. A day ago Cassian would have believed beyond doubt they were dead. As K-2 would have said, their chances of survival were zero percent. But his own chances had proved to be incorrect in the wake of the Force. Hope was becoming a familiar feeling.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cuddly stuff, Cassian is introspective, Poe awakes, friends appear.

They spent the night hunched over in the shell of an old military transporter. With no money and no friends it was the best they could do. Cassian did not mind, he had spent nights in worse places and he was pretty certain Jyn had too.

The cooler air the night brought with it was a blessing at first but it soon turned chill. They huddled closer, seeking each other’s warmth. But sleep evaded Cassian, the waves of grief beginning to wash over him. He had ignored them too long. It wasn’t surprising that of all the friends he lost on Scarif he missed his stubborn droid K-2 the most. Not many people could claim a re-programmed Imperial droid as their best friend but there it was. Hot tears pricked at his eyes, threatening to overwhelm him again.

“Are you afraid?” He asked Jyn, voice barely a whisper.

“No.” she replied vacantly. “We’ve already lost everything.” She sounded distant, as if the kilometres and years they had traveled were finally catching up. Cassian understood how she felt. It was like when K-2 was close to low power. And he would put off charging because he had something important to do. And somehow he would keep going. Even though he technically had no battery left.

Every day he lived from now on was a bonus. But right then, hungry and cold Cassian did not feel so lucky. He resented the Force for sparing him.

“I was ready to die.” he confessed. Ready to lay down his life believing the cause he devoted his life to had succeeded. Surely they had done enough to find them a permanent place in wherever people went when they died? Or at least find peace in returning to non-existence. Instead they were spat out on this barren rock. Their sacrifice bringing only a brief respite when it should have ended the war forever.

“So was I.” Jyn murmured, resting her head on his shoulder. Cassian wrapped an arm around her, drawing her into him. She smelled faintly of dust. Before long she dozed, eyes fluttering fitfully beneath their lids. How small she felt. How vulnerable. Far from the obstinate loner he met on Yavin 4.

Compelled by gentleness, Cassian brushed his fingers lightly over her hair. Perhaps it was his own compassion, his own desire to comfort another being in pain. Or perhaps it was the lateness of the hour and the long day which had worn down his restraint.

Cassian pressed a single, light kiss to her forehead.

Jyn sighed deeply, leaning into him a little further and wrapping her arms around him. He sent a brief prayer of gratitude out into the Force, at least he didn’t lose her on Scarif.

 

Their wounded stranger was in deep conversation with Sol when they returned the clinic.

“Fine, I’ll call them for you.” Sol huffed. The stranger had taken her hands in his own.

“The Resistance won’t forget this.” He said before they both noticed Cassian and Jyn and stopped talking. Cassian blinked, the Resistance, surely that was connected to the Rebel Alliance? Was this what the Force planned for them by sending them here?

The stranger fought to sit upright, ignoring Sol’s restraining hand.

“You must be the people who rescued me. Thankyou.” He sounded sincere. Cassian approached the cot. The man was attached to a mass of wires leading to a single bacta canister. Apparently healing supplies were scarce on Jakku and a full tank of bacta was not to be wasted on one person. He held out a hand, Cassian took it.

“The name’s Poe Dameron.”

“Cassian.” He replied. Poe looked from Cassian to Jyn, smiling serenely, a side-effect of the the sedatives Sol had given him.

“And your companion?” he inquired. Jyn moved closer, allowing Poe to take her hand.

“Jyn.” she said. A flicker of surprise passed over Poe’s face. He seemed to be trying to remember something from a long time ago. Sol also narrowed her eyes, inspecting them closely.

“Cassian and Jyn.” Poe said, almost to himself. But he shook his head, evidently dismissing whatever he thought. Cassian interrupted the man’s reverie,

“Did you say- the Resistance? Don’t you mean the Rebel Alliance?” He asked. Poe and Sol shared a wary glance.

“No. That was during the civil war.” Sol corrected them, a confused frown settling over her face. Cassian tried to smile knowingly as if he had only made a simple slip of tongue.

“Of course. But you’re with them?” He pressed. So the Rebel Alliance no longer operated. Who was leading this new Resistance now? Maybe he could contact them. Poe bit his lip, hesitant to answer but eventually overcoming it.

“Alright yes, I’m a Resistance Pilot. I escaped capture from the First Order thanks to a rogue stormtrooper, Finn.” Poe’s voice stilled as he mentioned the stormtrooper. He continued, “The ship we hijacked took damage and crashed here.”

“You didn’t find anyone else?” He asked tentatively, a trace of hope in his eyes. Jyn shook her head. Poe shrunk into himself, dejected. Cassian rested his hand on the cot’s railing, attracting Poe’s attention. He was sorry to drag the man out of his grief.

“Will you take us to the Resistance?” He requested, as gently as he could. A smile spread over Poe’s face,

“Sure, I owe you.” He agreed.

 

Sol offered them a simple breakfast in the back room of clinic, which served as a small kitchen.

“I’ll forget Poe’s debt, it’s least I can do for the Resistance. Even if I’m no longer flying a Rebel fighter. I don’t think Unkar really expected me, or anyone, to be actually able pay it anyway.” She said curtly before leaving them to attend to Poe.

Cassian quickly devoured his meal. He could not remember the last time they ate. It must have been days ago.

“Do you think she recognised us? If she fought with the Rebel Alliance…” Jyn wondered. The look on their faces when Jyn revealed her name obviously sparked some recognition. But it was unlikely they would piece together the truth. A lot could be forgotten in thirty four years.

“I don’t think so, not yet anyway.” he said between mouthfuls. He wondered if the Rebel Alliance had remembered them. Given them a glorious ceremony and a space on the memorial wall at Yavin 4.

“We should keep our identities a secret from now on.” she suggested. Cassian chuckled,

“Imagine telling them I’m a seventy-one year old Rebel spy.”

Jyn laughed at that, her green eyes crinkling up adorably. A gentle warmth rose from deep within his chest. It was the first time he had seen her laugh.

 

“We'll scope the market out first.” Jyn said as they entered the central hub of Niima Outpost. Unkar Plutt’s store dominated centre of the market, around which other vendors thronged. Cassian offered a small smile in agreement,

“Don’t attract attention.” He added. It was still early but the trading hub was already a rush of activity. Late mornings were a luxury not even wealthy traders like Unkar Plutt could afford. Business had to be conducted before the fiery sun rose too high.

Before they could explore much, a commotion erupted out the front of Unkar Plutt’s store.

“I cannot be sold. I am not some lifeless piece of junk!” An indignant voice cried, a distinct layer of computerised jerkiness in it. Cassian moved closer, catching a glimpse of a tall Imperial droid. His heart stopped. The droid was covered in gritty sand but was unmistakably K-2SO. Only K-2 could perfect that know-it-all tone of voice.

“Kay!” Cassian all but yelled. Jyn was beside him, clutching his arm. Stopping him from running to K-2.

“Avoiding attention?” she hissed.

“It’s Kay! He’s alive!” He ignored her, pushing past into the crowd surrounding K-2 and the very strained looking scavenger trying to keep him under control.

“This is my droid.” Cassian said as he strode confidently up to the scavenger.

‘I am nobody’s droi-” K-2 started but suddenly noticed he Cassian. His robotic eyes seemed to glow brighter.

“Cassian!” You survived! Against all odds, which I must say were incredibly slim. Like my own I suppose.” He babbled like he always did, saying anything that popped into his circuits. Cassian cut him a sharp look. _Play along_ , it said.

“Oh, ah I am this man’s droid.” K-2 reiterated, attempting his most convincing voice. The scavenger studied them both, arms crossed against his chest.

“Bantha-shit.” He spat. Cassian pressed harder,

“Please, our ship crashed in the desert and we were separated. This droid isn’t yours to sell.”

Before they could continue a hush ran through the crowd, standing by the store door way was Unkar Plutt himself. He looked aquatic, a moist sheen clung to his blubber-like skin. Interestingly, it didn’t dry out even in this arid climate.

“I will buy the droid,” Plutt said simply. “Under scavenger custom; whomever finds the item assumes title.” An annoyingly pompous way of saying, finders keepers.

“What if we could buy him off you?” Jyn appeared at Cassian’s shoulder, finally struggling her way out of the crowd. Unkar Plutt almost scoffed when he noticed her small frame. He opened his arms, palms facing outwards as if to ask, what could you possible have to offer?

“I heard you have a ship needing repairs.” She said firmly. Cassian kept his face neutral, the benefit of a life in espionage. Underneath his heart was pounding. Jyn was risking a lot. If she failed, he would lose K-2 and that was almost too painful to bear a second time. But Cassian trusted her. As he had when she stole his blaster on Yavin 4 and as he always would again and again.

“That’s Sol’s debt. Paying off another’s debt does not create credits for yourself.” Unkar Plutt sneered. Jyn stepped forward, closing the gap between her and Plutt.

“Nobody’s been able to repair that ship in decades. It’s worth more than whatever Sol owes you. It’s a debt she could never pay and you know it.” She threatened. Plutt brought himself up to his full height, towering over her.

“And you think you can?” he jeered. Once more Cassian felt a certainty drawing him onwards. Reassuring him that this was the path he was meant to take. Everytime he felt this feeling it was more recognisable, easier to understand. He stepped forward, placing himself at Jyn’s side.

“Yes.” Cassian said, staring Plutt dead in the eyes.

Unkar Plutt regarded them as if weighing up their physical size. Cassian held his breath, he’d never had the advantage of looking particularly intimidating. But then in his line of expertise, he never needed it.

“Very well. You have one day.” He turned to go but stopped short, looking back at K-2SO, “The droid stays with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because no chapter would be complete without a Poe Dameron Lip Bite™
> 
> Oh and this fic now includes 16.6666667% more Everybody Lives!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian and Jyn disagree, more characters appear, the First Order arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a tad late! I'm currently on holiday and wifi is scarce. 
> 
> Also thanks to everyone who has read, commented, left kudos and bookmarked this fic. You're all legends <3

“You took a risk back there.” Cassian eyed Jyn as they exited the market. He hoped their gamble would pay off but it was hard to fight back the doubt that crept in his mind. Jyn faced him and replied confidently,

“And you supported me.”

Cassian nodded. He had, but he still needed to accept that. He was little annoyed the deal with Unkar Plutt had been made so quickly. It was not his way of doing things. A careful plan executed precisely usually proved to be the best course of action. But Jyn was a creature of impulse, the result of a life on the run and her deal with Unkar reflected that.

“He will double cross us. We could just find a way to break K-2 out.” He argued.

“And go where?” Jyn asked. A tense edge crept into her voice.

“We’ll join the Resistance.” Cassian replied simply, meeting Jyn’s eyes. It was the best course of action, realistically. It would place them at the centre of the action. And with Resistance resources they could most easily finish their task of permanently destroying the Empire.

Jyn lowered her gaze and spoke to her feet,

“I can’t explain it. But I have a feeling that we have to fix this ship. Somehow its connected to the vision the Force showed us. Something about the new weapon.” She spoke nervously, as if she was still uncertain about expressing her newfound connection to Force.

Cassian felt the Force too. But he felt it stronger through her than he did by himself. It was like a voice echoing down a long corridor, distorted by the time it reached him. He sensed that Jyn could hear the words more clearly then him.

She must had some previous Force sensitivity. Whether innate or imbued through the Kyber crystal she wore, he did know. But they both felt the Force more keenly after their ordeal. Sometimes when she sat very still a mask of calm would settle over her. Her face reminded Cassian of Chirrut when he was deep in meditation, serene and other-worldly.

Her green eyes reflected that peace now, she seemed to be listening intently. Cassian looked within himself and found the Force flickering. Another person was nearby. Recognition rang out in the Force. The other person radiated confusion and then a heart-stopping burst of joy.

“Cassian? Jyn? I-” A familiar voice stammered. Cassian and Jyn snapped around to see Bodhi.

“I thought I heard your voices!” he cried. He looked as weather-beaten as them, incredulity clear on his face. After inexplicably finding K-2, Cassian had moved far beyond disbelief. He would accept almost anything the Force presented to him. Yet he couldn’t help but acknowledge how miraculous the past two days had been.

“You’re here too?” he shook his head, smiling. Bodhi, overwhelmed with relief, rushed to them. And strangled them in a crushing hug all the while talking frantically,

“I don’t know how. It sounds ludicrous, I know you wouldn’t believe but-”

“The Force?” Jyn interrupted, pulling away to examine his face.

“Yes! You felt it too?” Bodhi exclaimed, hands motioning excitedly. “It felt so vast. Like I was everywhere at once.”

They shared a knowing smile that spoke of mutual understanding. Cassian reached out, motioning Bodhi to come closer.

“Listen Bodhi, we need your help to free K-2.” He said seriously. Bodhi gave a single, earnest nod,

“Anything."

 

The name _Millennium Falcon_ was printed faintly over the scuffed entryway. Cassian felt a dim memory stir within the Force. It clung to the ship, emanating feelings of love, desperation and hope. He could see Jyn and Bodhi felt it too. Their faces of wonder probably matching his own.

Bodhi pulled away the floor panels, revealing the bowels of the ship. His fingers twitched by his sides as he surveyed the system.

“A Correllian YT Model Freighter, in bad shape. Somebody’s tried to repair it before us. Poorly.”

Bodhi’s eyes darted from part to part of the system as making a mental list of everything that needed doing. He rapidly explained that whoever Unkar Plutt sent previously had bastardized the ship. Modern parts were forced onto the old engine. But the _Millennium Falcon_ seemed to have a will of its own. It outright rejected the new fuel pump and the compressor on the ignition line.

“It’ll take a day before the engine will be able to even start, let alone fly this thing.” He sighed.

 

They caught up on their ways. Bodhi’s force visions had been the same as theirs. He had woken up only a short distance from Niima. After spending the previous day gathering his bearings he had arrived at same conclusion about their situation as Cassian and Jyn had.                                                               

“I didn’t say it but thank you, both of you, for trusting me before.” Bodhi said suddenly looking up from his work. It was clear to which before he was referring to. Before they materialised on Jakku. Before they died on Scarif. When they had first met, all near strangers with every reason to distrust each other.

“You deserved it.” Cassian stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And to him it was. He used to pride himself on that he gave everyone a chance to meet the trust he offered them. The ones that fell to their fears, he didn’t spare. Cassian regretted that now. But some like Bodhi rose prove they could trust as well as the trust he gave. Bodhi spoke again, not yet said all he needed to,

“All that time I served the Empire I was so scared. I hated myself for it. And when I finally listened to what was in my heart, you showed me that I made the right choice.”

Cassian found himself speechless. Bodhi’s honesty was humbling. Thankfully Bodhi continued and he was spared a response,

“And now I have a second chance. To keep making more choices. And I’m going to make sure they’re the right ones this time.” He finished, hope and determination plain on his face. 

 

As they worked Bodhi’s became increasingly frustrated, the old ship resisted repair. He searched for a wrench that would fit, throwing each unusable one down with a clang. Cassian wasn’t having much more success with his own work. There was no way they could fix this ship in time to meet Unkar Plutt’s deadline. He pulled Jyn aside,

“This isn’t working. I should be rescuing K-2.” He argued once again.

“Just wait, Bodhi’s almost got it.” She said. Her certainty shone like a beacon but he could not share it. The Force tugged him to stay, like a gentle current. He was strong enough to resist it though.

“I can’t. Kay is my oldest friend.” he maintained. Unkar Plutt would not honour their deal, he was certain of that. He could not risk K-2 at the mercy of that unprincipled merchant. Cassian felt Jyn mentally brace herself, as if expecting a blow.

“I have to go.” He said seriously. She opened her mouth as if to dispute him but swallowed whatever she was about to say. A hint of coldness reached her eyes. Suddenly she closed her emotions from him and he could not feel her anymore. She turned away from him,

“Fine, go.”

 

K-2 was locked behind a wire fence. His mechanical eyes appeared to be dim, as if in low power mode. Cassian hid behind a tattered piece of cloth that served as a divider between the market stalls. With the sun at its apex, the Outpost was more sedate. Everyone moved slowly, all energy sapped out of them. A few guards slouched around Unkar Plutt’s compound. Mostly hired muscle, only the reputation of being on Unkar Plutt’s payroll elevating them above a street thug. They would only be a slight problem for Cassian. If he had Jyn with him, they pose virtually no threat at all. The thought of Jyn made his stomach sink, somehow he had hurt her. But he would have to make that right later.

His attention was caught by young girl in dust coloured clothes was fiercely attacking a man in the market. She brought him to the ground, threatening him over some droid who was following her. The guards around K-2’s enclosure left their posts to investigate the commotion. Cassian thanked the Force for his luck and quickly set to rewiring the electronic door lock. It was an older model, one he was familiar with. All going well, he should have it cracked in a few minutes.

Of course, all did not go well. For the second time since he had arrived on Jakku the drone of Imperial ships suddenly screeched overhead. He tried to remain focused but his fingers were clumsy on the lock. Finally the lock snapped open.

The all-too recognisable frame of an Imperial storm-trooper entered the corner of his eye. Cassian instinctively dropped the lock slouched by the door, acting like a heat-stricken scavenger. Hopefully the storm-trooper would pass him by.

“Hey you!” The storm-trooper called out, voice muffled by her helmet. Cassian bit his tongue. It was a pipe dream to hope a trooper would ignore anyone they saw minding their own business on the street.

“Have you seen a BB-unit around here?” she inquired brusquely. Cassian’s eyebrows shot up.

“Ahhh no?” He didn’t even know what a BB unit was.

“If you see one, report it.”  The trooper commanded. She turned to go and Cassian had already made it three steps away before she called out again,

“What are you doing here anyway?”

 _Of course_ , Cassian sighed internally. He faced her, all smiles.

“Just picking out a droid for Unkar to sell. You know, the prices have been going up since that mine accident. Terrible tragedy, that. Better they send droids down.” Cassian lied through his teeth. He learned that if he prattled enough, most troopers would get impatient and leave.

“What mine accident?” She asked. Cassian bit back a wince. He had seen some abandoned mining equipment lying around the Outpost and assumed there must be a mine somewhere. If he was wrong, his bluff could be fatal.

“Uhhh, you know, it was a few weeks back.” He made an explosion motion with his hands, “Boom! Dead people everywhere.”

The trooper gave no reaction except silence, hand lightly brushing her blaster. Cassian held hid breath, ready to fight. Whatever would have happened next was interrupted by a sudden blast that struck the storm-trooper in the neck. Right in the sweet spot between the helmet and back plate. The trooper dropped at his feet, dead.

Standing behind her with blasters in their hands were two extraordinary figures, a blind monk and a tall warrior. Cassian blinked a few times before the realisation hit him. Baze Malbus and Chirrut Ïmwe stood before him – well and truly alive.

“You felt like you needed help, friend.” Chirrut said with a smile that reached his eyes. Cassian couldn’t but laugh, tears in his eyes. He was beginning to wonder how many people the Force had spared. If anyone ever actually died at all but were instead sent to a different time to live out their lives until they had completed the tasks set for them. Baze laughed too, his booming voice ringing out,

“Well met!” He rested his hand on Cassian’s shoulder with a thump. It was an openly paternal gesture but Cassian couldn’t bring himself to mind.

“The others are here too. Jyn, K-2, Bodhi – all of us.” He informed them breathlessly.

“Yes I can feel them.” Chirrut said, head-cocked as if listening to some very quiet music no one else could here. When they had first met he sometimes appeared to be half-in, half-out of the world. Now he seemed more-so out of this world. His already keen force sensitivity magnified yet again.

Cassian remembered why he was here and whipped back to the door, releasing it and entering the compound. K-2 still rested, hunched over and motionless.

“Kay? Can you hear me?” he asked tentatively. K-2 automatically straightened up, eyes glowing bright again. Cassian breathed a sigh of relief. It didn’t take long for K-2 to begin chattering again,

“Yes of course I can. And what do you mean by ‘better they send droids down’ the mines? What a horrible thing to say.”

Cassian merely grinned and led them out of the compound.

“Jyn and Bodhi are out fixing some ship.” He pointed in the direction of the  _Millennium Falcon_. He had temporarily forgotten the attack currently raging around them. But now they were out in the open it was clear that this was a very specific operation.

The storm-troopers and TIE-fighters were concentrated on pursuing the young woman and man he had seen fighting in the market earlier. Behind them trailed an oddly shaped droid with bright orange markings. Probably the BB-unit the storm-trooper was looking for.

Baze and Chirrut began blasting at the TIE-fighters, drawing fire onto themselves. Scorched pockmarks dotted the sand around them but luckily none reached their mark. Cassian hurried towards the  _Millennium Falcon_ when the trio the trio changed direction and also headed for the _Falcon_. They were a few hundred metres ahead of him and soon boarded the ship, the landing bridge already open for them.

“Wait!” Cassian called hopelessly. They would never hear him over the noise of the aerial attack. He sprinted in vain. The engines fired up, coughing and spluttering but somehow lifting the ancient ship off the ground. Struggling, it blasted in the air and flew – Bodhi and Jyn still aboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [insert Oprah gif] You get some everybody lives! You get some everybody lives! Everybody gets some everybody lives!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian gets some advice from his Space Dad. Jyn and Bodhi meet some more TFA characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so so so sorry that this is so incredibly late! I got back to uni and things got busy as they always do. I’ll try make up for it with my longest chapter yet- and the second half is in Jyn’s POV.

The Resistance transporter shuddered as it slipped in to lightspeed. Disguised as a supply ship, it passed First Order security checks to lift off Jakku. As Cassian watched the planet fade into nothing Cassian swore he has endured more than enough sand for his short second lifetime.

 

Before he had left Jakku the medic Sol had pulled him aside. Her eyes shone strangely, as if she was nervous but excited at the same time. She took a deep breath,

“When I first met you I thought you odd. I put it down to heatstroke but your name rung familiar. It reminded me of my old rebel days. I only let myself believe it when I met your companions. The heroes of Scarif who supposedly died stealing the Death Star plans.”

Cassian froze, not daring to react in case he confirmed Sol’s suspicions. She gazed at him intently, as if comparing him against some mental image in her head.

“You are Captain Cassian Andor?” She asked. He swallowed and nodded cautiously. How in the galaxy did she recognise him? At his acquiescence Sol piped up,

“I knew it! I flew in the gold squad.”

“I wasn’t sure anyone would remember me.” Cassian shuffled self-consciously.

“Oh they did. Huge memorials, honorary titles, everything...”

 _Oh-_ everything. So he was a war hero then. A martyr. He always thought he would die for the resistance somehow. He just didn’t imagine he would be around to hear his funeral described to him like some mythological past. The deep lines in Sol’s face almost disappeared as she related the her memories. Eventually she fell pensive,

“But how are you here?”

All Cassian could do was shrug mysteriously and say,

“The Force, or something like it.”

 

To be honest Sol’s discovery was unwanted. He had hoped to keep his identity quiet until he could discover more about the new Resistance. This seemed less and less likely after his conversation with Sol. He had even caught Poe staring at him and the other Scarif survivors with a thoughtful frown on his face.

Poe’s face now reflected a similar expression. He stared at nothing in particular, brows knitted. 

“The droid you saw. Did it have orange paintwork?” He asked. Cassian pursed his lips, he had only given it a quick glance in all the chaos.

“I think so.” The droid looked nothing like any other droid Cassian had seen. But droid technology had probably advanced since his time. “The Storm-trooper said she was looking for a- BB-unit?” He added. A flash of hope passed over Poe’s face. He leaned forward in this seat.

“And you saw it leave on that ship? The Millennium Falcon?” Poe’s voice was excited. Cassian nodded. Poe jumped out of his seat and strode to the communicator in the cockpit.

“We might be able to locate the ship from the Resistance base.” He said quickly, punching a sequence of numbers into the dashboard. Cassian wandered to the back of the freighter, stopping to look out the window. Invariably his thoughts fell to Jyn. What would she say to him if he came to find her? Would she even be happy to see him? Why she so quickly shut herself off from him was a mystery. Her dismissal sounded final but Cassian let himself believe she wanted him to return.

The vast expanse of the galaxy stretched before him and somewhere Jyn and Bodhi were lost but hopefully safe. He tried to reach out through the Force for Jyn, sending is consciousness out through the void like tendrils. First he felt the minds of his companions closest to him. Relief, contemplation and exhaustion washed over him. He pushed further through the Force, calling for Jyn. But only darkness met him in response. Either she was still blocking him or she was too far away for his fledgling Force senses to recognise.

Instead another voice answered,

“She is safe, wherever she is.” Chirrut’s clear voice filled his mind. Eye’s snapping open, Cassian found Chirrut standing beside him.

“How do you know that?” He spoke aloud. Chirrut turned to him, smiling gently. He didn’t need to say it, the answer was obvious. _He is one with the Force._

“Why is she shutting me out?” he mused, hoping Chirrut could help him explain this maddening woman.

“She believes you have left her.”

“That’s ridiculous- I would never-” Cassian blurted but Chirrut interrupted him,

“To one who has seen everyone they have ever loved leave, it is not so ridiculous.”

 _Love?_ The word was a sharp slap to the face, but one he quickly recovered from. Deep down, he knew that already. 

“But she knows I wouldn’t do that? Not after everything we’ve been through.”

“Have you told her this?”

Had he told her what she meant to him? His mind reeled back, replaying every conversation with her since they had arrived on Jakku. They had mostly focused on immediate survival and making sense of their situation. And she had been half-asleep during their conversation in the freighter. Cassian’s heart fell heavy in his chest. He had simply assumed she knew how he had come to depend on her. How confident he felt knowing she was always beside him, watching his back as he watched hers. And how her laugh felt like home.

And now she was Force-knows-where and he couldn’t tell her any of this.

 

* * *

 

 

Jyn Erso knew something was very wrong when the Millennium Falcon lurched, nearly throwing her from her feet. The recognisable whine of laser-artillery could be heard and it seemed to be getting closer. Before Jyn and Bodhi had time to climb out of the floor compartment a pair of voices approached. They sounded worried, rushed. 

Is Cassian back yet? Jyn thought. She dismissed the thought, he wouldn’t. He would probably leave the planet as soon as he had K-2SO. Instead, a young girl and boy, out of breath, by the sounds of it boarded the ship. With them was a droid that beeped and whirred insistently.

Jyn caught the end of what they were saying. Something about flying this ship? Her eyes widened as she sought Bodhi’s. The _Millennium Falcon_ was nowhere near ready to fly. At the very least the engine would combust. Bodhi had already reached this conclusion and was pulling himself out of the floor yelling,

“No, no, no. Stop! Wait!”

But it was useless the girl and boy had already sprinted out of sight and the laser canons drowned out Bodhi’s cries. Jyn followed Bodhi, scrambling after them. It was too late. Somehow the girl managed to start the engines and lift the ancient ship off the ground. They were thrown off their feet and slammed against the interior walls as the ship kicked off the ground.

A sharp pain cracked across her lower back. The world tumbled wildly as she grappled for a hold. An unusual droid latched onto the walls beside her. It barely paid her any attention, too concerned with keeping itself from being dashed to pieces in the turbulence.

Finally the ship stabilised, and Jyn sucked back in the air that had been crushed out of lungs. A warning siren screamed through the ship and Bodhi groaned, cursing the pair of hijackers who had just undone his work. Jyn sat for a moment and allowed her head to clear. Then she was going to find what the hell was going on.

 

The pair of hijackers, Rey and Finn, were also looking for the Resistance. The droid, BB8 was apparently holding vital information that the First Order wanted badly, hence the reckless take-off. No time for proper introductions, they set to patching up the wrecked motivator as quickly as possible. Well, Bodhi and Rey worked, all the while directing Jyn and Finn to pass them painfully specific tools. Bodhi pointed at a socket wrench her wanted while explaining, 

“If we don't patch it up, the propulsion tank-”

“-will overflow-” Rey added,

“- and flood the ship with poisonous gas!” They finished in unison. Before they could get much further the ship abruptly powered down, leaving them in darkness.

 

Han Solo – a name Jyn had never heard but Rey and Finn looked at him as if he wasn’t real. ‘A war hero’ they called him. Her mind was burning with questions. Were you the one destroy the Death-Star? Do you know how much it cost to get those plans? But she stayed silent, opting to find out more about these people before she let too much on. Bodhi was quiet too, but he seemed too exhausted from the mess with the Rathtars to talk anyway.  He swayed where he sat and scrubbed his eyes to keep them open. They were gathered in the lounge, cradling mugs of expired tea that Finn had found in the kitchenette. It was warm at any rate.

“I have to go back to Jakku.” Rey insisted, not for the first time since Jyn had met her.

“Jakku! Really? You’re still going on about that dump.” Finn protested. He had made his stance clear, he was getting as far away from the First Order as possible. Jyn found herself agreeing with him. She had initially planned to find the Resistance. But that was with Cassian, before they had parted ways. If Finn was planning a trip to the outer rim, she might just catch a ride with him.

“I’ll drop you all at a watering hole I know of. From there you can make contact with the Resistance or get yourself a ticket to wherever you like.” Han said matter-of-factly, putting an end to the matter.

Bodhi caught Jyn’s eye motioning her to follow him into the corridor where they could talk privately. She took after him slowly, still clutching her warm tea. It tasted bitter. Cassian had abandoned her, she mused, staring blankly in her mug. She shouldn’t have expected anything more from him. It was her own fault for misreading their relationship as more than it was. They had simply been thrown together, of course he would leave her now he had K-2 and his second chance at life.

But the way he had said “Welcome Home.” That meant something didn’t it? Jyn scrunched her face up involuntarily, she felt like a fool for believing he was referring to himself and not the rebellion.

“Don’t like the tea?” Bodhi asked, seeing her pained expression.

“Wh-what?” she spluttered. Bodhi held up his own canteen, repeating the question.

“Yeah, that’s it.” She said lamely. They shared a moment of silence, each sipping quietly. Bodhi continued to regard her. She could feel him reaching out tentatively through the Force. Trying to assess her mental state. Concern radiated from him and washed against her mind in warm waves.

“Are you still coming with me to find Resistance.” He asked over the rim of his mug. Jyn winced, another topic she was trying to avoid. So she resorted to her old way of evading difficult problems; doing nothing. She stood rigidly still, staring into the brown, sludgy dregs of her drink. Focused on closing him, and everyone else, out of her mind. It appeared to work because Bodhi sighed, placing his canteen in the dish cleaner. He turned to her before leaving,

“I’m not going to push it. But you can’t go around pulling painful faces and then pretending it’s the tea.”

A pang of regret throbbed in Jyn’s heart, he seemed tired of having to convince people to trust him. And he only wanted to help. Would it make it any easier if she told him she didn’t trust anyone? Probably not. It sounded like a weak excuse, a cop out, even to her.

 

They landed on Takodona without a hitch. Han informed them of a nearby ‘watering hole’, as he called it, where they could find information about the Resistance. The planet was vibrant and covered in dense rainforests. The coos of tropical birds echoed through the canopy above them. Rey seemed mesmerised, looking up with her mouth open wide as if literally drinking in the moisture around them. Jyn could only guess how she felt. Only a couple of days on Jakku had made her incredibly grateful for the gentler climes of Takodona. She couldn’t imagine living everyday of her life in that wasteland.

As they walked in silence to Maz’s temple, Jyn fell behind the rest to match pace with Bodhi. She knew what she should say but she hardly knew where to begin. _Sorry? For shutting you out. But trust me it’s for the best it saves you having to leave me later too._ She let out a breathy sigh.

“I’m sorry. I’m not good with,” she paused, searching for words, “opening up.” It wasn’t the best way to explain it but it would do. A small smirk touched Bodhi’s lips.

“Really? I had no idea…” He said sarcastically, in a way that reminded her of K-2. She wondered where K-2 was. If Cassian had actually managed to rescue him. Maybe they were flying to other side of the galaxy right now? Rebuilding their old lives as a part of this new Rebel group. Did they even know where she was?

Bodhi was still speaking. It took her a moment to realise what he was saying.

“.. but you probably should have told Cassian that. He really thought you wanted him gone.” He finished. Jyn halted in her tracks, she could feel her face heating up. Were her thoughts really so transparent? Bodhi continued a few steps further before turning back to face her.

“He was going to leave anyway.” She argued in defence, stamping her foot.

“And he was always going to come back.” Bodhi raised his eyebrows as if to ask, _you know that right?_

_He was always going to come back._

Cassian had come back for her, already on Scarif. Even though his bones were bruised and to even move must have been agony. Somehow in the cluster of memories which swam through her mind from the past few days she’d forgotten. Such an important thing to forget?

Or maybe she didn’t forget. Deep down it scared her to have someone that truly cared about her. Not some half-remembered childhood memory, Cassian was a real person. A real person who cared about her enough to come back for her. And that meant everything she knew about herself was wrong. She wasn’t unlovable, or a burden, or worthless and it scared her. She drew deep breath,

“All right, let’s go find the Resistance.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh the chapter of Realising Things. Like all slow burns all this tension could have been avoided with some good ol’ communication. But where would be the fun?


End file.
